Caparii
__TOC__ Ethnicities The caparii are a free loving and free spirited forest people, by tradition. They fight threats to their homes as fiercely as they love. As legend goes, they were created by Shalherana to defend her forests and have done so since before recorded time. It is this idea of deep forest folk that has shaped much of their culture and the perception that other races have of them. Many caparii have a loose sense of morality, as compared to some of the other races and because of this they are viewed as debaucherous. Most caparii speak Fae, as any other languages are dependent on cultures and the ethnicities above. (Credit to Cherry, Fitz, Michcat, and the Lore Council) Physiology Height: Males and females both average between 5 1/2ft and 6ft tall. Weight: Females can go between 125lbs and 150lbs. Males can go between 140lbs and 180lbs. These weights could increase or decrease based on muscle mass, diet, health, and/or height. Build: Caparii are referred to as “Goat Men” because of their unusual builds. Upper bodies are akin to Humans but they tend to be more muscular. Lower bodies are sturdy and built similar to a goat due to their digitigrade legs and cloven hooves. Eyes: Brown, grey, green Skin: Ranging from white to light browns, and various shades of tan in between. Hair & Fur: The fur on their lower half tends to range from light brown to black. An extremely uncommon trait among caparii is light colored fur, such as blond or gray. Hair on their upper bodies tend to share the same coloration as their fur, but differentiation is not unheard of. Males tend to grow fantastic beards. Other Traits: All caparii have two horns that range in size from grand and spiraling to mere nubs. These horns are often adorned with metal rings and bone beads. Their ears are long and somewhat droopy, having a small degree of fur on the outside, although his does not give them the same precision of hearing that other races, such as Elves or Nakam. Their noses are large and flat, which add to their goat-like appearance. Unfortunately, like horses, their hooves can naturally degrade over time, at which point they will need to be shod in iron shoes. Lifespans: Lifespans average around 250 years. Caparii mature at a faster rate than other races and reach maturity around 13 years. Pregnancy: 10 months. History Legend say that the caparii were created by Shalherana to defend her forests and have done so valiantly since before recorded time. Naturally skilled hunters and trackers, these woodsmen played a major role in the defeat of Queen Grief during the Great War for Altera. Their almost supernatural stealth and keen senses made them valuable scouts, and deep reconnaissance was their specialty. Since the Exodus many have set up small villages in the deepest forests that the New Lands has to offer, and are seldom seen. Common Names * Elmhorn * Lightfoot * Redstag * Swiftcrow * Ivy * Ash * Oak * Jasper Category:Races Category:Beast Races Category:Core Races